Dashing Rescue
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Her mother locks her in a tower. Her pirate comes to rescue her. Captain Swan based on the S4 finale promo.


**AN: So I am incredibly excited for the finale. And tonight's CS scene was pure perfection. Those two things meant I had to write some Captain Swan in the heroes-are-villains 'verse, because that's how I work.**

 **Dashing Rescue**

The prince is an excellent fighter, Killian will give him that. But the man's heart doesn't seem to be much in it – _perhaps because it's missing?_ – and Killian has three centuries of fighting that put him a step ahead.

He also knows how to fight dirty, and while the prince does give it his best attempt in return, it doesn't take that long before he's knocked him out, leaving the blonde at his feet unconscious. He moves past him, trying to determine the best way to get to the top when he hears it.

A scream.

 _Emma_.

The thought is quick and worried. That's his Emma's scream. It's frustration and anger all coming to a boiling point, and it worries Killian. He knows what Emma is like, when she's angry and frustrated.

Things tend to get destroyed when his princess doesn't get what she wants.

He still remembers when he first met her, when he first had her aboard the Jolly Roger, and how she had nearly burned it to ash when she felt one of his crewmen hadn't given her the respect she deserved. Killian had made the man walk the plank, and in return she had mended the damage done, and bestowed upon him a breathtaking kiss.

She could be benevolent when she wished, his princess. She just so rarely wished it.

The Earth shook beneath his feet, quaking in the face of the power the blonde held within her, and Killian had to brace himself, keeping his legs a good distance apart. When the quakes halted, he pulled out a rope and a grappling hook. He had hoped there might be a better way… but no matter. He was a pirate, he knew how to climb. Admittedly, it wasn't easy when one hand was a hook… but never say that Captain Hook didn't adapt well.

He had made it to the tower's window when Emma let out another enraged shriek and the Earth shook once more. It very nearly knocked Killian down – a long fall by anyone's standards – and it was one of the rare moment he was grateful for his hook, as it allowed him far better purchase on the window sill.

"Easy love," he grunted pulling himself into the window. "You'll knock a man to his death, destroy the dashing rescue I had planned."

Emma froze in the center of the room. She was chained, he noticed, and felt his own rage well at the sight. His princess wasn't meant for chains and locked doors. She was meant to be draped in silk and the finest jewels a pirate could steal, and to have the whole world at her delicately slippered feet.

It was why her mother had done this, he knew. Because precious Snow White knew that her daughter was so much more than she could ever hope to be. More beautiful, more powerful. She was meant to have more than just a single kingdom under her thumb, and Killian swore he would help her achieve all of that, as soon as they got out of this tower.

"Hook," Emma said when she saw him, and hearing his moniker affected him as it always did. Her tongue seemed to savour it, to draw out the vowels just a little, and it made him _hungry_ for her. He strode to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in, tugging her head back with his hand so that he could claim her mouth at the right angle. She moaned into his mouth, but it wasn't long before he pulled away, because it simply wasn't right.

Emma liked control. She liked to bury her hands in his hair and _yank_ , to make him bow to her wants and take it all. With her hands chained…

"I hope you have a way to break me free of these," she purred, her eyes promising him dark delights that sent a shiver down his spine. Before meeting Emma, he'd always assumed he wanted a woman that would ultimately bow to his demands. But she… his princess had shown him that while he might rule his crew ruthlessly, when it came to her, he adored letting her have the control he so coveted.

"Of course, Love. I know my way around a charm or two."

He pulled something sparkling out from around his neck and Emma quirked her head to see it.

"Is that…?"

"Pixie Dust? Indeed. And very difficult to find" – he poured it on the chains, and they sparked with black magic. But it was no match for the light powers that had been applied to it, and when Killian swung his sword down, they shattered easily.

"My pirate to the rescue," Emma said, her voice still that purr. Killian smirked at her, and she buried her fingers in his hair, yanked his mouth down to hers. This time it had the bite he had grown to love from her – quite literally- and she took his lip between her teeth, not caring if she left a mark. Killian didn't either, would in fact proudly wear any mark she left on him. "I was worried my mother might make you an offer you couldn't refuse."

"She thought she did," Killian replied, trailing his hand and hook down her curves. She grabbed the hook, from the very start she'd had a fascination with it, and ran her fingers along the cool metal. "But your mother has nothing on you, Love. Evil Queen or not, you far surpass her."

"And we both know that's why she locked me here" – Emma looped her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer, her lips exploring his jawline. She was still rough – biting and nipping, and Killian felt his eyes roll back at the sensation. They heard a shout below the window, the sound of the prince dishing out orders, and Emma let out an angry huff – "we'll have to pick this up later. You didn't kill him?"

"I thought you would wish for the honors yourself. I know how angry your parents have made you."

Emma looked like she was contemplating it, even as she stroked the skin of his chest left revealed by his shirt. After a long moment, she grabbed one of the chains that hung there, and pulled him a little closer. She had always loved to touch him, nearly from the beginning of their association, and Killian had never been one to complain about it.

"He's a mere puppet to my mother's whims," she said at last, stroking his cheek. "He'll die eventually, but I won't waste my time on him today. Next time… next time you'll kill him for me, won't you, Pirate?"

"If that's what my princess wishes," Killian murmured in reply, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

"And what if you princess doesn't wish to be called that anymore? What if she wishes to be called _Queen_?" Emma pulled him down by the chain, brushing her lips against his.

"Then let me be the first to pledge myself to Her Majesty," Killian replied, and he meant it. Emma as Queen… oh, but she would be _glorious_.

"And you, Killian? Do you plan to then be my King?"

"No," Killian replied immediately, and the way Emma's grip on his chain loosened slightly told him he had given the right answer. He'd known that, of course. His princess, _his Queen_ , did not share power. He would share her bed – no other man would know her the way he did, or they would find themselves gutted – but as for her throne… "I am your pirate, to serve in whatever way you see fit."

"I knew there was a reason I chose you," Emma said, before finally letting him go. She peeked out the window again. "They're coming up. I don't have time for them."

She turned back to him and held out her hand. Without hesitation, Killian placed his hook there, and her smile was pleased. Black smoke began to rise around them, whirling until it consumed them.

"Well then… while the hapless prince chases his tail, I believe it's time we visited my mother."

 **AN: Yes, I choose to believe they are meant to be, even when they're evil and plotting to kill Emma's mom.**


End file.
